Potion alléchante
by Emylone
Summary: Alibaba à depuis quelques temps des sentiments pour Aladdin, mais a cause de leur différence d'âge il n'ose pas faire le premier pas. Que se passera-t-il lorsque Titus échappa une potion sur la tête d'Aladdin qui à cause de ça se transforma en un beau jeune homme de l'âge d'Alibaba?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou fan de Magi!**

**Ceci est ma première fan-fic yaoi! Je suis une débutante dans ce contexte alors j'attends avec impatience vos avis ^.^**

**Bien sur ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Les évènements se passent après la saison 2 donc il se peut qu'il y ai un peu de spoiler!**

* * *

Je l'aime mais je ne peux l'aimer... Sept ans de différence c'est trop... Mais qui aurait cru qu'un règlement de compte puisse jouer en ma faveur?

- Non! Je fais beaucoup plus vieux que toi! Cria Titus de bon matin

- Regarde comme j'ai grandit je serais bientôt plus grand que toi! Et vu que tu es né il y a un an, je suis plus vieux! Protesta Aladdin le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela faisait 10 minutes que les 2 magi, Aladdin et Titus, s'entretuaient ou se taquinaient(?) sur la question du qui est le plus vieux? Il n'arrivaient pas à ce décider l'un étant trop tétue et l'autre qui s'amusait à faire rager son ami au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci!

- J'en ai marre! Fin de la discution!

Sur ces mots, Titus, rouge de colère, sortit de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Exténuer par le dure combat qu'il venait de mener contre Aladdin, le blondinet se laissa tomber tel une feuille morte sur son lit. Après quelques minutes de repos, il eu comme un éclair traversant son crane. Il venait de trouver LA solution pour prouver qu'il était bel et bien plus vieux que l'autre magi!

- Aladdin, tu ne crois pas en avoir un peu trop fait? Demanda Alibaba qui avait assister à toute la scène.

- Mais non! Il sait très bien que je le taquinait un peu!

Le sourire du petit garçon ne convainquait pas vraiment le jeune homme qui restait septique. Il s'asseya à côté du garçon et posa sa main sur la tête de celui-ci caressant doucement ses cheveux bleu.

- Ne le torture pas trop! Ajouta Alibaba suivit d'un clin d'œil.

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais restait là à fixer le jeune homme ce qui le soulageait un peu. En réalité, il n'osait pas l'avouer, mais il était extrêmement jaloux de l'attention que portait Aladdin sur Titus. Il avait beau se dire que les 2 magi étaient amis, Alibaba ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inventer dix milles scènes idiotes entre ces deux là! Le blond était à présent bercer par le doux sourire du garçon. Ses lèvres alléchantes, son sourire craquant, ses yeux d'un bleu profond reflétant l'innocence d'un enfant et à la fois une certaine maturité pour son âge, son corps fin et svelte, sa personnalité... Il aimait tout chez Aladdin. Le prince se retenait sans cesse de le prendre dans ses bras où encore de l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais à cause de leurs différence d'âge, il avait peur que s'il touchait à lui, on le prendrait pour un pédophile ou pire! Qu'Aladdin le déteste! Rien que d'y penser, le prince de Balbadd préférerait mourir plutôt qu'une chose pareil puisse arriver! Le magi rapprocha d'un coup sa tête de celle du prince. Leurs nez se touchèrent comme pour faire un bisou esquimaux. Le blond sentait la respiration saccadé de l'enfant sur ses lèvres. Son coeur menaçait de sortir de sa cage thoracique tellement qu'il battait fortement. Il ne rêvait plus que d'une seule chose: gouter aux lèvres de son amour, mais une voix lui disait qu'il devait résister à la tentation! Il sentit une petite main chaude se poser sur la sienne, Aladdin voulait-il de se baiser? Pourquoi en demandait-il un subitement? Après un moment de réflexion le jeune homme se décida enfin à faire le premier pas. Il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps, ces peurs qu'il avaient accumulé depuis longtemps disparaissait laissant place à de l'envie. Une envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher... Si il ne voulait pas, l'enfant n'aurait qu'a lui dire d'arrêter non? Il se tenait prêt à recevoir le baiser de celui qu'il avait choisit pour le titre de roi. Il s'approchait encore un peu, millimètre par millimètre, jusqu'à ce que...

- Regardez ce que j'arrive à faire maintenant avec mes chaînes! Intervint brutalement Morgianna qui venait de littéralement défoncer la porte avec ses poings encore envahit de roches attachés en forme de bracelet.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent tous deux à un coin de la pièce, rouge et semblable à une tomate fraiche, à la fois gênés et dégouté. "J'y étais presque..." pensa Alibaba qui tentait de s'encastrer la tête dans le mur sous les yeux de la jeune fanalis. Moriganna, bien sur avait tout vu de la scène mais la jeune fille fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et reprit normalement ce qu'elle avait à dire à ses deux amis. La nuit tomba et tous allèrent dormir, ils n'avaient plus revu Titus depuis le débat échanger entre les deux magi. Morgianna, Aladdin et Alibaba dormirent dans la même pièce et par la même occasion dans le même lit qui est particulièrement grand! , ils discutèrent une bonne demi-heure et s'endormirent. Aladdin se rapprocha du prince de Balbadd et posa sa tête contre le torse nu du blond. Ses petits bras entourèrent le corps musclé du jeune homme et le serra un peu contre lui. Il écoutait le son du battement de cœur d'Alibaba qui s'accélérait de plus en plus berçant l'enfant. Alibaba posa délicatement ses mains, une sur la tête de l'enfant, l'autre sur le bas du dos et rapprochant un peu plus leurs deux corps chaud. Le blond posa un doux baiser sur le frond du garçon aux cheveux couleur azur.

- Fait de beaux rêves...

Sur ces mots, leurs paupières se refermèrent jusqu'au lendemain.

- Aladdin! Regarde moi ça! Grâce à ce petit bijoux, je vais te prouver qui est l'ainé entre nous deux! Déclara Titus en agitant un flocon devant Aladdin qui déjeunait.

- Ch'est chroi cha chichus? (C'est quoi ça Titus) Demanda Aladdin la bouche remplit de pain.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine! Gronda Alibaba

- C'est une potion pouvant faire grandir une personne de 7 ans!

- Ah quoi ça va te servir cette potion? Votre rivalité va un peu loin.. Ajouta Morgianna

- Pas du tout! Et je vais vous le prouver tout de suite!

Titus retira le bouchon du flacon. Alors que le jeune magi s'apprêtait à se verser la substance bizarre dessus, Sinbab arriva et fit une tape sur l'épaule de celui-ci pour le saluer. Surpris, le blondinet poussa un petit cri et échappa sa potion qui s'écrasa sur la tête d'Aladdin. Le petit garçon tomba de sa chaise pris de douleurs tout le long du corps. Terroriser par les cris d'Aladdin, Alibaba porta l'enfant comme une princesse et alla le poser délicatement sur le lit de leur chambre. Il repartit aussitôt chercher un saut d'eau et une serviette car il avait sentit le corps de l'enfant se réchauffer de plus en plus. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il fit tomber l'eau et la serviette. Sous ses yeux, il ne voyait plus l'enfant qu'il connaissait depuis quelques temps. A la place se trouvait un jeune homme de son âge ressemblant à Aladdin...

* * *

**Voilas j'espère que cela vous aura plu! N'hésiter pas à m'envoyer des commentaires! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Cet homme es-ce lui? Son corps à changé mais es-ce toujours le même

Il était couché sur le lit. Le garçon prenait une place plus importante. Il avait prit pas mal de centimètres, son corps avait changé: une musculature bien taillée en gardant un corps fin. Son visage était moins enfantin, il avait ces quelques traits qui donne un visage plus mature, cela le rendait plus séduisant, très séduisant. Il dormait à point fermé. Le prince s'approcha et s'essaya à côté de lui. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Hésitant, il posa sa main sur la chevelure azur du garçon. Il fit en sorte de ne pas réveillé son ami. Il n' avait jamais fait attention avant, pourtant il avait l'habitude de lui caresser les cheveux, mais il trouvait qu'il avait les cheveux doux. Il promena sa main des cheveux à la jour puis de la joue à sa bouche. " Il a la peau douce, et ses lèvres ...Aussi" pensa le jeune homme. Celui-ci caressait un mouvement régulier et lent les lèvres du magi avec son index en s'imaginant que ça soit ses lèvres à lui qui les caresse plutôt que son doigt. Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, inconsciemment il se mit à califourchon sur le magi. Reposant sa main sur sa joue il approcha la tête petit à petit. Plus il s'approchait, plus il sentait la respiration d'Aladdin s'accentuer de plus en plus. Des gouttes de transpiration commençaient à perler son front. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'Aladdin était trop mignon et que le magi l'excitait. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées perverses. Son sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus et l'instant tant convoité se présentait sous ses yeux. Il s'approche de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que...

- Alibaba-kun tu es un pervers en fait! Déclara soudainement Aladdin qui venait de se réveiller d'un seul coup avec un grand sourire.

Prit la main dans le sac, Alibaba fit un rouler bouler en arrière et tomba du lit, il imita l'araignée et plaqua son dos contre le mur.

- C-C'est pas ce que tu crois!

Aladdin descendit du lit et alla en direction du blond. Mais il fut attiré par le miroir, le magi se mit à faire des poses de mannequin.

-Héhé je suis devenu beau t'a vu?

"Tu l'étais déjà avant mais là tu es... Magnifique..." pensa fortement Alibaba qui avait les joues roses. Le prince se releva et se mit à côté de son ami. Il était irrité: Aladdin était plus grand que lui! Sa voix avait aussi muée et faisait plus grave que la sienne. Cela le dérangeait un peu de savoir qu'Aladdin faisait beaucoup plus viril que lui! Voyant que le prince de Balbadd était gêné, Aladdin lui prit la main et le tira contre lui le prenant dans ses bras.

-Maintenant c'est moi qui peut te faire ça... Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du blond.

L'esprit malsain du prince s'actionna et ce fut le bazar dans sa tête. Ses joues avaient prit une teinte pourpre et quelques frissons le parcourait. Des scènes toutes plus érotiques que les autres défilaient dans son esprit. Voulant dominer, Alibaba plaqua le magi contre le mur et posa ses mains sur le mur. Un large sourire sadique se dessina:

-N'oublie pas une chose, tu as le corps d'un homme mais tu restes un enfant!

-Mais...Alibaba-kun... J'ai-

-Pas d'excuse!

Alibaba se dirigea vers la sortie, avant même qu'il ne touche le poignet de la porte Aladdin lui prit la main, l'éloignant ainsi de la porte:

-Ne part pas!

-Aladdin?

-Reste encore un peu... S'il te plait...

Bon sang mais bien sur qu'Alibaba voulait rester avec lui, seul, dans cette chambre mais il ne pouvait pas. Plus il restait avec lui plus longtemps, plus il avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Il avait une envie folle de cela mais il avait peur. Pas parce qu'il ne se sentait pas près non, il avait peur de trop le brusquer et de le blesser. Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre:

-J'allais juste rejoindre les autres, viens avec moi si tu ve-

- NON! Coupas Aladdin, je veux rester avec toi seul...

-Pourquoi?

Il ne répondit pas. Alibaba s'en voulait de lui avoir posé la question, pourquoi l'avait-il fait? Il ne le savait pas lui-même... Il l'avait dit dans la précipitation, et voila qu'Aladdin était gêné. "Bien jouer! Pour faire retomber l'atmosphère tu es le meilleur!" pensai le blond. Il fit alors son geste habituel, il posa sa main sur la tête du magi tout en la caressant:

-Excuse-moi... Oublie ce que j'ai dit...

Il ne répondit toujours pas. A la place, il fit un câlin au prince. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, il le laissa faire, mais au bout de quelques secondes il posa ses mains sur les épaules devenues musclées du magi et le repoussa doucement. Le magi fut choqué et avait les larmes aux yeux, il baissa la tête:

-Allons rejoindre les autres! Dit Alibaba

-Pourquoi... Murmura-t-il

Cependant le prince ne l'entendit pas et se dirigea vers la porte. Cette fois personne ne l'en empêcha... Malgré que...

- ALIBABA-KUN! Je... J'AI ENVIE DE TOI!

Malheureusement pour Aladdin, Alibaba avait ouvert la porte et derrière celle-ci se trouvait leurs amis. Les larmes coulaient abondamment et rouge de honte, Aladdin se précipita vers un balcon, enleva son turban qui se transforma en tapis volant et s'envola loin du palais.

* * *

**Et voilas c'est fini pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus! n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews! Et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

J'aurais du l'écouter, et laisser parler mes sentiments… Mais il est peut-être déjà trop tard…

- Aladdin…

Le vent soufflait, imposant un silence qui soulignait amèrement le départ du magi. La rage se ressentait, les jambes tremblantes, les bras qui pendaient le long du corps, le cœur qui battait d'une secousse irrégulière, la peur au ventre et les larmes qui montaient, Alibaba cru devenir fou. Le scénario qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux étaient horriblement semblable à celui de ses cauchemars. Il l'avait blessé et il devait surement le détester à présent ! Plus il se remémorait de se moment, plus ses poings se serraient et l'un des poings frappa contre le mur laissant un trou assez large pour passer. Yamu se dirigea vers le prince, armé de son bâton elle le soigna à l'aide de sa magie, du sang coulait et il fallait faire vite ! Après avoir été soigné il demanda ensuite à rester un moment seul dans la pièce. Malheureusement pour le prince, Simbad, le roi de Sindoria n'était pas du même avis que lui et insistait pour rester. Finalement il accepta mais ne prêtait pas attention à Simbad.

- Je suis franchement surpris. Vu le comportement d'Aladdin envers les femmes je n'aurais jamais pensé que…

Les paroles du roi transpercer le cœur du prince, il était déjà mal alors si en plus il en rajoutait ! Il poussa un soupir d'énervement et rappliqua :

- Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant…

- Qui a maintenant un corps d'adulte !

- Bon, ça suffit, si c'est pour me dire ce genre de chose je préfère me retiré…

Sans attendre une réponse intelligente ou idiote venant du roi, Alibaba sortit de la pièce, il avait une idée bien précise d'où il voulait aller. Il entendit tout de même les dernières paroles que venait de lui crier Simbad :

- Est confiance en toi ! Et aussi en lui !

Il n'essaya pas de rappliquer et continua sa route. Alibaba s'asseyait sur l'herbe verte. Il allait souvent sur ce coin d'herbe avec ses amis. Il se rappelait des moments où avec Aladdin ils regardaient Morgiane s'entrainer avec ses chaînes en fer et où elles les enchainaient malencontreusement. C'était toujours des moments amusants qu'il aimait passer avec eux. Mais après se qu'il venait de se passer, c'était surement qu'un souvenir lointain. « Le bon vieux temps » comme on le dit souvent. Pourtant hier il était encore dans le bon vieux temps. Le vent devenait de plus en plus fort faisant valser ses cheveux dorés. Devait-il aller le voir ? Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Pleins de questions embrouillaient la tête du prince. Le temps s'assombrit. Alibaba avait l'impression que le temps réagissait avec ses sentiments : ils étaient tristes et en même temps en colère, un peu comme le temps se préparait. Aladdin était partit, il avait emmené avec lui la joie d'Alibaba. Il était assis là à réfléchir, ne réagissant pas à la pluie qui commençait à tomber petit à petit. Morgiane était inquiète pour ses amis. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait remarquée qu'il y avait entre eux deux un lien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. D'ailleurs elle ne devait pas être la seule à l'avoir remarquer ! Elle s'installa au côté de son ami :

- Tu devrais aller le voir…

- Je sais Morg' … Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

- Tu n'as qu'à tout simplement lui dire tes sentiments…

- Que Quoi ?! Mais mais je n'ai pas …

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu l'aimes, ne fait pas l'indifférent, tout le monde l'a remarqué !

- Quoi ?! Tout le monde tu dis ?! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!

- Si… Tu as peur de lui dire ?

- Oui… Enfin… En quelque sorte….

- Où tu as peur de faire le premier pas ?

- Quoi ?! Mais non qu'est ce que tu racontes enfin !

Morgiane ne répondit pas. A la place elle se leva et regarda un moment le ciel sous les yeux intrigués du blond. Elle prit le bras de son ami et l'aida à se relever. Elle prit fermement l'un de ses bras et se mit dans une position assez particulière comme si elle allait faire du lancer de poids.

- Morg' ?

- Je vais t'aider à aller vers Aladdin…

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais vous aider mais je ne sais pas comment faire alors… Je vais, te prêter mes ailes !

- Hey ! Attends Morgiane !

Malheureusement pour le blond il était trop tard. Morgiane était déjà en train de tourner en rond en l'entrainant avec lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, quand elle sentit qu'il y avait assez d'élan elle le lâcha.

- AAAAHHHHH !

Alibaba volait au dessus de Sindoria, mais pas le temps pour lui d'admirer le paysage qu'il atterrit sur un bateau qui venait tout juste de jeter l'ancre. Au moment où il ré ouvrit les yeux il était sur un lit, dans une cabine d'un bateau, depuis un hublot il voyait la mer s'agiter et il sentait les secousses. Il sortit et alla sur le pont rejoindre les hommes de l'équipage. Ils les saluèrent et les remercièrent malgré que le jeune homme ne comprenne pas totalement la situation. Le capitaine, un homme âgé mais qui respirait la forme avec une dent en or lui expliqua qu'il avait subitement atterrit sur le pont alors qu'ils venaient de partir. Alibaba leur demanda alors où comptaient-ils se rendre, le capitaine lui répondit qu'ils allaient sur une île non-loin de Sindoria pour pêcher.

Malheureusement pour eux, des pirates envahirent le bateau où se trouvait Alibaba. Armé de sa dague, il aida les hommes de l'équipage à repousser l'ennemi. L'un d'eu, le dernier encore à bord venait de renverser un saut remplit d'eau. Alibaba qui le combattait était à deux doigts de le faire sortir du bateau. Mais le pirate glissa sur l'eau et attrapa Alibaba par la ficelle qui lui est nouée autour du cou et tomba avec lui dans l'eau. Quand le prince réussit à regagner la surface il ne voyait ni les deux bateaux ni le pirate. Il était seul. En plus de cela il y avait une tempête, les vagues se déchainaient et Alibaba-kun se débattait dans l'eau. L'orage éclatait. Alibaba était dans l'eau et avait du mal à en sortir. Il arrivait par moment à ressortir la tête quelques secondes mais il commençait à avoir de moins en moins de forces. Et d'oxygène. Il parvint tout de même à crier en avalant de l'eau salée :

- ALADDIN !

Ce fut sa dernière parole avant d'être enseveli une énième fois dans l'eau.

* * *

« Idiot d'Alibaba-kun ! » pensait Aladdin qui volait sur son tapis blanc au dessus de Sindoria. Le jeune magi observait le peuple, et plus particulièrement les couples. Ils étaient tous très gais et vivaient leur amour pleinement. Aladdin les enviaient. Il repensa aux paroles de son ami. Peut-être qu'en réalité Aladdin considérait Alibaba juste comme un grand frère ? Ce qui pourrait expliquer des choses mais pas toutes. En particulier le fait que quand Aladdin se retrouvait seul avec lui, son cœur battait fortement. C'est vrai que le plus vieux l'emmenait souvent dans des endroits où pleins de jolies femmes étaient à leur service. Il n'était pas non plus indifférent face aux femmes et Alibaba non plus d'ailleurs. Peut-être es-ce pour ça ? Pourtant il avait été blessé, au fond de lui, il voulait être dans les bras d'Alibaba, lui chuchoter des mots doux, être toucher par celui-ci et faire de même pour lui. Lui aussi avait-il blessé son ami ? Pourtant ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire, bien au contraire… Le ciel ce couvrait et des orages éclatait. L'un de ses éclairs fit tomber Aladdin de son tapis. Il se laissa tomber. Mais il entendit une voix qui le « réveilla » de sa déprime. C'était la voix d'Alibaba :

- ALADDIN !

En utilisant sa magie, Aladdin volait dans le ciel et se précipita vers son ami qui venait de replongé dans l'eau.

- ALIBABA !

Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard…

Dans l'obscurité, même la plus complète, il y a toujours une lumière… Il suffit d'y croire pour pouvoir la voir…

* * *

**Et voilas c'est la fin du chapitre 3! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Que va-t-il arriver à Alibba et Aladdin? Es-ce déjà trop tard pour le blond? N'hésitez pas à laisser une ou deux reviews qu'elle soit positif ou négatif ça fait toujours plaisir et j'ai besoin de progresser pour écrire mieux ! A la prochaine dans le chapitre 4! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila ce qui m'arrive… Je n'aurais jamais du renier mes sentiments… On le regrette toujours…

L'eau était froide, les vagues sont devenus plus calme et les éclairs avaient cessé… Une flamme qui réchauffait un peu. Quelque chose coulait et tombait sur le sol dur. De la pluie, non, des larmes, celles d'Aladdin. Le magi avait réussit à rattraper Alibaba et grâce à sa magie il avait crée une bulle d'air pour le blond espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Mais il ne réagissait pas et avait la bouche ouvert, ce qui était mauvais signe. Généralement, cela signifiait que son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner. Aladdin suffoquait dans ses larmes. Il ne sentait plus le cœur d'Alibaba, ni sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une seconde qu'il soit mort… Il avait tenté de lui faire du bouche à bouche mais rien ne faisait effet. Il eu alors l'idée d'utiliser sa magie.

De la lumière, elle devenait de plus en plus forte, Alibaba avait l'impression de voler… La lumière était chaude et tellement agréable… Mais il ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant, il ne lui avait pas encore dit ce qu'il éprouvait pour le magi.

- - Alibaba-kun !

Cette voix, il l'a reconnu tout de suite mais il croyait rêver.

- -Aladdin ?

L'esprit d'Aladdin apparu devant Alibaba, il était en larme mais avait reprit son sourire si chaleureux.

- -Alibaba-kun… Ne pars pas… Reste avec moi ! J'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime !

Alibaba sentit son âme s'alourdir. Sa volonté de survivre devenait de plus en plus forte. Quelque chose l'entrainait sur terre, c'était Aladdin. Les lumières s'éloignèrent de plus en plus…

Autour des deux amis, des papillons lumineux, le magoï les entouraient et disparaissaient petit à petit. Aladdin se réveilla en premier, il tourna la tête vers le blond. Il tenait fermement sa main, et il pouvait ainsi sentir le pou de son ami battre d'une secousse régulière. Des larmes perlaient une seconde fois le visage souriant d'Aladdin. Une légère brise caressait les cheveux du blond qui ne tarda pas à ce réveillé.

- -Alibaba !

- -Aladdin… Je suis désolé…

- -Non c'est moi qui suis désolé !

Alibaba se releva, il regarda un moment le plus jeune qui pleurait encore, il essuya ces larmes avec ses doigts encore humide, il lui fit son plus beau sourire faisant craqué le jeune magi. Il lui prit son visage entre ses 2 mains et lui fit un bisou esquimau. Devant la moue d'Aladdin, Alibaba se sentit obligé d'embrasser Aladdin. Langoureusement, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent un balais qu'eux deux connaissaient. Alibaba se retira et lécha lentement les douces lèvres d'Aladdin et à nouveaux, rentra sa langue dans la bouche d'Aladdin. Le plus jeune rompit le baiser par manque de respiration et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du blond :

- -J'ai froid… Réchauffe-moi s'il te plait…

- -Avec plaisir…

Le plus vieux passa ses mains sur le torse du magi, tout en lui mordant le cou, il lui enleva ses bandages et son petit gilet bleu. Il le plaqua au sol et se baissa au niveau de sa poitrine, il léchait lentement le téton droit et le mordillait par moment. Aladdin ne put s'empêcher de pousser quelques cris sensuels. Rouges de honte, Aladdin plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche l'empêchant de gémir. Voyant le mal être du plus jeune, Alibaba lui prit les mains et les mit au dessus de la tête d'Aladdin. Il caressa avec sa langue le bas du cou d'Aladdin et l'embrassait tendrement. Il lui lécha le globe de l'oreille et lui murmura ensuite :

- -N'est pas honte, et ne t'arrête pas de gémir…

Aladdin échappa un hockey assez mignon, ce qui fit rire un peu Alibaba. Alors qu'il allait rappliquer, il fut surpris. Le prince prenait le dessus. Sa 2ème main qui était placée au niveau de sa poitrine descendait lentement jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit tant convoité par le blond. Il tenait à présent le membre qui était chaud et fit le mouvement du va-et vient de plus en plus vite. Il lui enleva ensuite le peu de vêtement qu'il lui restait. Il descendit ensuite pour être en face de sa cible et lui caressa lentement avec sa langue dans toute sa longueur. Alibaba se régalait, en plus des gémissements du magi qui l'excitait encore plus. Saisi entre ses doigts, il embrassa le gland et le fourra entre ses lèvres, sa langue s'engagea dans la partie au plus grand plaisir d'Aladdin.

- - Non… Alibaba… Je vais… Si ça continue…

Mais le blond faisait le sourd et continuait comme si de rien n'était. Mais Aladdin ne fut pas du même avis. Il posa sa main sur la chevelure dorée d'Alibaba et le retira doucement sans lui faire mal de sa partie intime. Il le plaqua ensuite au sol et se mit à toucher son torse doucement de son doigt fin donnant quelques frissons au blond. Il mordit l'un de ses tétons et descendit ensuite plus bas. Son premier geste après lui avoir écarté les jambes fut de lui toucher le bout du gland pour ensuite passer son doigt fin dans toute sa longueur. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus. Il souleva le membre de son amant et passa un doigt pour entrer un peu en lui.

- -Hey attend ! Qu'est ce que tu-

Aladdin le coupa en l'embrassant, son regard était remplit d'envie et de malice.

- - Je veux juste m'amuser un peu…

Il comprit tout de suite ce que le jeune Magi voulait dire. Il tenta de reprendre sa place de dominant mais la corpulence du magi était plus forte de la sienne. Il mit un deuxième doigt, puis un troisème. Quand le blond fut habitué il retira ses doigts et donna ensuite un léger coup de rein. Il commença en douceur, mais, les gémissements d'Alibaba devenaient de plus en plus fort et excitait de plus en plus Aladdin qui se surprit de gémir aussi par moment. Il y allait de plus en plus fort. Quand ce fut la limite il se retira doucement et se laissa tomber sur le torse de son amant. Alibaba le prit dans ses bras et lui caressait le dos. Il s'approcha de son oreille, le mordit un peu et lui chuchota :

- -Je t'aime Aladdin.

Aladdin lui sauta au cou, les larmes aux yeux. Il était heureux, c'était la première fois qu'Alibaba lui disait ses mots. Après que le blond l'est embrassé, ils s'endormirent.

Quand Alibaba se réveilla, il fut surpris et au fond de lui, cette découverte venait de l'attristé un peu :

- -Aladdin… Tu as retrouvé ton apparence…

* * *

**Et voila c'est la fin de se chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 5! (qui sera le dernier!) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (négatives ou positives) ça fait toujours plaisir! ^^**

**A la prochaine pour le chapitre 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! **

**On se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de Potion Alléchante! Attention, ce chapitre contient du YAOI et donc du LEMON! Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Tout est redevenu comme avant… Non, c'est un nouveau commencement…

Une nouvelle journée avait démarré, les rayons du soleil réveillèrent le jeune magi. En voyant Alibaba qui l'observait, un sourire éclaira son visage, il s'approcha un peu pour l'embrasser mais fut surpris d'avoir quelques difficultés à l'atteindre. Il comprit alors qu'il avait retrouvé son corps d'enfant. Voyant le dégout dans les yeux du magi, le prince de Balbadd le prit dans ses bras :

- Tant que tu restes le même tout ira bien…

Touché par ses mots, le blond sentait les larmes couleur sur ses vêtements. Le prenant dans ses bras comme une princesse après c'être bien rhabillé, ils rentrèrent au palais de Simbad. Ils furent bien accueillit par leurs amis qui en les voyants débarquer, leur sautèrent au cou, Morgiane la première.

- Je vois que vous avez l'air d'aller mieux !

- Oui ! Désoler de vous avoir inquiété ! ajouta gaiement Aladdin

- Vu que vous êtes rentré, pourquoi ne pas faire une petite fête pour votre retour ? fit Simbad avec un clin d'œil.

Tous acquiescèrent et en un rien de temps, la petite fête avait commencé. Des femmes avec leurs tenues traditionnels dansaient, d'autres servaient à boire et à manger. Une immense table était remplit de fruits exotiques d'amuse-bouche et de plats typiques. Tous s'amusèrent, dansèrent et buvaient, en particulier Sharkan qui comme Simbad était entouré de jolies femmes et son jeune élève à boire. Le blond buvait jusqu'à en devenir presque saoul. Alors que tous rigolèrent de bon cœur, Alibaba lui était furax et frappa son poing contre une table basse. Tous le regardèrent, l'attention était porter sur lui. Mais le prince, lui, observait une personne en particulier. Petit, sourire craquant, une voix mélodieuse, enseveli la tête la première sous les seins des femmes. Alibaba ne pouvait pas le supporter, surtout dans son état actuellement. Il l'attrapa par son turban le trainant ainsi derrière lui. La colère du prince avait laissé une ambiance glauque. Simbad tenta de les rejoindre mais Jafar fit une barrière avec son bras :

- Il vaut mieux les laisser seul…

- Tu as raison Jafar… Bon ! Et si on reprenait cette petite fête ?

Tous reprirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire comme si il ne c'était rien passer.

Alibaba, qui ne marchait pas très droit avec les joues en flammes jeta Aladdin sur un lit en prenant le soin de fermer la porte. Il s'installa à califourchon sur le plus jeune. Un sourire malicieux, il passa ses doigts sur le ventre d'Aladdin, un léger rire sortit de sa bouche :

- Alors comme ça on pelote les femmes et tu les laisse te toucher ? Un regard sombre apparut, écoute moi bien, JE suis le seul à te toucher, le laisse PERSONNE le faire à MA place tu entends ?

Le regard du blond effrayait le magi, celui-ci ne fit qu'un signe de tête pour dire qu'il avait bien comprit. Alibaba tenait fortement les bras d'Aladdin et se mit à lui lécher le ventre. Aladdin échappa un petit « hick ! » au moment où il sentait la langue de son amant se poser sur son ventre. Son cœur s'accélérait mais pas vraiment de la même façon que d'habitude. Habituellement c'est parce qu'il est à la fois nerveux et excité, là c'était plus de la peur. Il tenta de lui faire comprendre sa soudaine peur :

- Arrête Alibaba-kun !

Mais malgré que ce n'était pas son but, Aladdin venait de blesser profondément celui qu'il aimait. Il sentait des gouttes tomber sur ses joues :

- Avoue que… Tu es dégouté maintenant quand je te touche…

- Ce n'est pas ça… Alibaba-kun… C'est juste que…

Le garçon ne trouvait pas ses mots, il se releva pour l'embrasser passionnément et ajouta ensuite :

- L'alcool ça ne te réussit pas… Mais tu restes quand même très mignon ! Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi Aladdin…

Il l'embrassa une deuxième fois en y mettant la langue. Délicatement, sans brusquer le plus jeune, il embrassa le bas de son cou. Se baiser était sa demande pour pouvoir le toucher. Pour lui accorder son plaisir, Aladdin lui caressa les cheveux. Alors il commença…

Il ne s'attarda pas trop, il lui retira les vêtements encombrant et enleva les siens par la même occasion car à cause de l'alcool, il avait chaud. Il embrassa le téton devenu dur du magi et descendit de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre le point sensible de son amant. Il saisit le membre et fit le mouvement du va-et-vient. Il l'introduit ensuite entre ses lèvres tout en continuant le même mouvement. Les gémissements du magi devenait de plus en plus accentuer pour le plus grand plaisir du prince. Il se retira et sans lui laisser de répit, il introduit en lui Un doigt, puis un deuxième. Aladdin poussait des gémissements qu'Alibaba trouvait vraiment mignon. Il rajouta un troisième doigt pour que le plus jeune s'habitue à ce qui l'attendait. Il retira ensuite ses doigts et s'introduit en lui. Il donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus forts. Mais les gémissements d'Aladdin se transformèrent en petit cri de douleur. Même malgré qu'il soit sous les effets de l'alcool, Alibaba comprit la situation et se stoppa.

- Alibaba-kun… Désoler mais je…

Le blond passa une main derrière la tête du magi et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

- Actuellement ton corps ne peut pas supporter ça… Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Il va falloir attendre alors…

Devant la bouille triste du garçon, Alibaba l'embrassa et ajouta ensuite :

- Je t'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra… Même s'il faut attendre 7 ans je t'attendrais…

Aladdin lui adressa son plus beau sourire et sauta dans les bras de son amant. Peu importe leur âge, ils s'aimaient et cela pour toujours…

**Bonus (pour le fun) : **

Titus voulait s'excuser auprès d'Aladdin, après tout, s'il était partit c'était bien par sa faute ! Il partit lorsque personne ne prêtait attention à lui et alla rejoindre les garçons. Il reconnu leur voix en passant devant une porte. Inconsciemment il entra précipitamment :

- Aladdin, je voulais m'excuser !

Abasourdit, il vit Aladdin et Alibaba coller et nu dans le lit. Dans tout le palais, il devait être le seul à ne pas être au courant de leur relation amoureuse. Énerver et sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Alibaba couvera son amant avec la couverture, remit en un clin d'œil un bas et sauta sur Titus :

- NE REGARDE PAS ALADDIN, JE SUIS LE SEUL A LE VOIR COMME CA PIGE ?!

Ainsi, Titus eu une bosse pour 3 semaines et tous vécurent heureux !

* * *

**Et voila c'est la fin de cette fan fic! Vous en avez pensez quoi? Une belle fin non? =3**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (positives et négatives) ça fait toujours plaisir! A la prochain pour une autre fan fic! ~**


End file.
